Rock The Car
by gleeksnation
Summary: Lea and Cory get stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, but that doesn't stop them from getting dirty and intimate. Monchele Smut One-Shot.


**Hey guys :) So while I keep working on ISWAK (you have a lot of new chapters coming your way!) I wanted to try my hand at some one-shots. This first one, the prompt was given to me by my boyfriend, Peter, and I think it's an excellent one. Oh, and these one shots will be of the actors/actresses, not their glee characters!**

**Warning: SUPER smutty, happy reading gleeksters ;)**

"Babe...I think we're stuck...I mean, we haven't moved in a while..." Lea said, her voice trailing off as she peered over the side of the rocking car. The California sunshine had been so hard to avoid today, so Cory thought it might be nice to surprise Lea with a trip to the fair. And it was a nice idea...until he agreed to go on this death contraption.

"Um...I..." Cory couldn't even finish his sentence as he started to breathe a little heavier. He only agreed to go on the ferris wheel because it was Lea's favorite, meanwhile he had an intense fear of heights.

"Are you okay?" Lea moved closer to him, causing the car to rock violently.

"Please! Please don't...don't do that," he begged, trying to concentrate on something else, anything that would distract him from this current situation.

"I'm sorry...can I make it better?" Lea bit her bottom lip, her body suddenly filling with desire as she looked at Cory. Well, he thought, _this_ is the perfect distraction.

"Hmm, maybe," he replied, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her hard. The car started to shake, but neither of them seemed to notice. Lea climbed on top of Cory, starting to grind her body against his as she started kissing his neck.

"Mmm, Lea..." Cory moaned, sliding his hands down her back to her ass, grabbing it hard.

"I know we can rock the bed...but do you think we could try our hand at rocking the ferris wheel car?" she whispered in the most seductive voice Cory had ever heard her use.

"If you don't rock this car right now, I'll never forgive you."

Lea ripped off his shirt and Cory ripped open her blouse, both being tossed to the side. They kissed aggressively as Lea slid her skirt up and removed her underwear, while Cory unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He attacked Lea's neck, causing her to moan in response while he undid the clasp on her bra. With that off, he kissed her bare chest, his tongue swirling around her nipples while she slid her hand down, grabbing his dick.

"I want this inside of me, now," she demanded. They lips never detached, their tongues fighting for dominance as Cory shifted his body, and Lea lowered herself onto him. They both moaned, and Lea started to ride him faster, causing her breasts to move up and down in front of Cory's face, teasing him. He grabbed them and she threw her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed them, his tongue teasing her nipples.

"C-cory...aa-ahhh"

He moaned against her chest, the intense pleasure causing him to lean his head on the back of the car.

"F-fuck...Lea...mm keep r-riding me," he begged, grabbing onto her body. "That feels so f-fucking good ahh, ah Lea.."

"It's s-so fucking hot when you m-moan my name mmm," Lea panted, causing Cory to moan her name again, this time in her ear.

"Babe...I'm gonna...uhhh...ahh...c-c-"

"M-me too baby, just don't s-stooop"

They moaned each other's names as they came, their bodies trembling with pleasure. The minute they finished, Lea leaned forward, resting her head on Cory's shoulder.

"I wonder what people would think if they were watching this car from down below," Lea said, still breathing heavy.

"They'd think 'Wow, I'm jealous,'" Cory replied, leaning his head against hers. "You know, I wouldn't mind if we were stuck up here for another half hour or so..." his voice trailing off as he started to tease her underneath her skirt with his fingers.

"Mmm...round two?" she asked breathlessly, kissing his neck, and he immediately felt himself get hard again.


End file.
